Resisting Radishes
by Mr. Phich
Summary: Harry Potter couldn't resist. HPLL. One-Shot.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any recognizable character, place or plot. I'm just borrowing them for a little while._

Resisting Radishes

Harry wandered the ancient halls of Hogwarts. The rest of Hogwart's population was in the Great Hall, celebrating the end of another school year, and Harry just couldn't find it in him to sit with everybody in there- people who didn't understand pain or loss. Didn't understand what it meant to fight for your life and lose something even more precious.

He slipped around the corner and collided into a solid body. Both of them went flying, papers and books scattering from the other person's arms. Harry blinked his eyes and shakily got to his feet and looked to see who he had collided with.

"Oh! Hey Luna!" Harry greeted, and offered his hand to help her up. "Sorry about that- I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Mmm… Sometimes that's the best way to go, yes?" Luna murmured, ignoring his hand, and studying the floor.

Harry crouched down and started gathering up the books and papers that had scattered across the ground.

"Why aren't you at the feast, Luna?"

"Oh well- I still have a few things missing."

"Missing?"

"Oh, yes. People take my things during the year. But as it's the end of term I really do need them back."

"That's awful!" Harry gasped, settling down onto the ground, as it didn't seem Luna would be getting up any time soon.

"Yes well, I always get the things back in the end, so no harm done."

"No harm done—" Harry gasped.

Luna smiled sweetly at him, and shook her head as though exasperated.

They fell quiet for a moment, Harry still in horror over the fact that Luna was used to people taking her things, and Luna gazing somewhat dazedly around.

"Luna," Harry started hesitantly a few minutes later. "Um if you don't mind me asking, um, how did your mum… you know…"

"Die?" Harry winced, but nodded.

Luna cocked her head at him, and her radish earrings bounced cheerfully. Harry found his eyes drawn to them, and he suddenly realized how pretty they were. Well really Luna was the pretty one, with her soft (or at least it looked soft…) blonde hair, and blue-silvery eyes that were wide and …

"The man who died at the Ministry, you were very close to him, weren't you, Harry?"

Harry bit his lip and looked away as he nodded, "He was my godfather."

"Sometimes we can't see that the people we love are right in front of us." Luna said, "That's what my mum said. She died when I was nine, she was doing an experiment and something went wrong and it killed her. Daddy was so heartbroken. Mummy used to say it was hard for her to see Daddy was the one she loved, even though he was right in front of her."

"Oh."

Luna was stacking her books now, radishes dangling from her ears, drawing attention to her jaw, and neck, and cheeks and lips…

"Luna," Harry said leaning in a little, "I really like your earrings."

"Thanks Harry!" Luna chirped happily, "no one's ever told me that before."

"Well they should."

"Daddy says it's impossible to resist a good radish when you find one."

If Harry wasn't mistaken there was a definite sultry undertone to that line.

"Hmm… he's right." Harry leaned in further, breathing in Luna. She smelled like rain-dampened woods and musty books, and a sent of something foreign and tangy, and completely enticing, that he simply could not resist.

"Harry," Luna asked suddenly, and Harry pulled back sharply, aware he was getting pretty close. "Have you ever kissed a girl before?"

"Just once."

"Oh." Luna sighed. "Would you like to kiss my radishes?"

Harry smiled. "I don't think I could resist."

He leaned in, and softly, softly pressed his lips to hers. They were soft and smooth, sort of like kissing warm silk would be, he guessed. She let out a little sigh, and her perfect, enticing, irresistible scent flowed over him.

He moved to kiss along her jaw, sucking as he grew more confident. Luna let out a little moan, and Harry moved to kiss down her neck, before coming up again, and kissed right under her earlobe, behind the swinging radish.

Much later, he returned to Gryffindor tower, a goofy little grin on his face. Hermione, Ron, and his other yearmates were still up, chatting in front of the fireplace.

"Harry!" Hermione called, jumping up from her seat as Harry came in, "Where have you been, we've been worried sick!"

Hermione grabbed his shoulder and shook him a little bit.

"I've been out resisting radishes. I failed."

And with that he drifted up to his dorm, a whisper of "He's been spending _way _too much time with Luna," following him up.

Oh they had no idea.

_Please Review. Hope you enjoyed._


End file.
